the same as
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: And we hold every moment cos that's what family is for / SasuSaku / Warning Inside.


**the same as ...**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Terinspirasi dari lagu the same as... ONE OK ROCK**

**Warning: Semi-Canon. SasuSaku. Fluff. Drabble (?)**

* * *

Suatu ketika Sakura pernah ditanya mengenai mimpinya. Kala itu usianya baru 5 tahun. Dengan polos ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah. Ia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya. Baginya itu adalah hal yang sangat istimewa. Sang ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putri kecilnya yang pada saat itu belum mengetahui apa-apa. Wanita itu mengusap pelan kepala putrinya sambil berkata, "kau pasti akan menikah Sakura. Dengan pria tampan seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng itu."

Mata hijau gadis cilik itu berbinar. Ekspresinya nampak riang.

"Tentu saja, Bu. Pangeran Sakura pasti akan sangat tampan."

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, impian Sakura berubah. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin menikah. Ia menginginkan hal itu. Namun ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya, yaitu menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua temannya itu menjadi acuan Sakura untuk maju.

Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Dan Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dicintainya.

.

.

Waktu menjawab segalanya. Ia menjadi kunoichi medis terhebat kedua setelah Tsunade. Seluruh negara shinobi mengetahuinya dan mengakui kemampuannya. Ia sempurna sebagai seorang ninja. Terkadang ia ikut melatih para kunoichi muda yang tertarik pada dunia medis.

Memang semua itu membutuhkan perjuangan. Ia sampai pada tahap ini setelah melalui banyak hal. Ada banyak airmata dan tetesan keringat di sana. Teman-temannya menjadi saksi. Terutama Kakashi dan Naruto. Kedua orang itu menjadi saksi hidup perjuangan Sakura.

Namun sesungguhnya, yang mengubah Sakura adalah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Dialah yang membuat Sakura merasakan banyak hal. Ada tawa dan tangis. Ada cinta dan pengorbanan. Semuanya. Semua hal tersebut demi pemuda itu. Demi Sasuke yang begitu sulit dijangkau olehnya.

Demi Sasuke yang begitu dicintainya.

Karenanya Sakura bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang. Karena Sasuke lah, Sakura belajar menjadi dewasa. Karena Sasuke, Sakura belajar akan cinta dan pengorbanan.

Dengan banyaknya airmata yang ia keluarkan demi pemuda itu, maka tak ada seorang pun yang akan menyangkal bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ibarat napas bagi Haruno Sakura. Meski pada akhirnya ia hanyak akan terluka. Namun ia bahagia.

Meski ada saat di mana ia menyesal, namun ada saat di mana kenangannya bersama Sasuke mengantarkannya pada sebuah senyuman.

Dan semua terjawab ketika Sasuke datang padanya, memberinya sebuah isyarat bahwa pemuda itu ingin bicara padanya. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagianya Sakura pada saat itu. Ini mungkin kali pertama Sasuke mengajaknya bicara hanya berdua.

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, ia menghampiri Sasuke. Lalu menatap lekat mata setajam elang itu. Untuk beberapa menit mereka terdiam sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mulai berbicara.

.

.

"Sakura, kita menikah." Nada suaranya terdengar tegas, memaksa. Tak ingin dibantah. Dan tatapan matanya pun seperti sedang berhadapan dengan musuh.

Sakuta terpaku, terdiam tak percaya. Sasuke melamarnya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Terlebih Sasuke seperti ingin membunuhnya.

Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap dalam mata Sasuke. Ia berusaha mencari ketulusan di sana. Namun nihil. Hatinya mendadak ragu. Namun entah karena dorongan apa, ia mengangguk setuju. Dan kala itu, Sasuke tersenyum padanya, begitu tulus namun tak dapat terlihat oleh matanya.

.

.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan normal. Sakura bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia meski pada awalnya ia meragukan ketulusan Sasuke.

Namun setelah menikah, ia menemukan sisi lain dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu bisa menjadi sangat perhatian sekaligu manja. Dia memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat baik. Sesuatu yang begitu asing bagi Sakura karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap baik pada Sakura. Bukan karena Sasuke tak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Namun ini terlalu memabukkan bagi Sakura. Pemuda itu mendadak menjadi pangeran impiannya.

Meski tanpa kata, Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke menyayanginya. Sasuke selalu mencium kening Sakura menjelang tidur dan ia akan memeluk Sakura ketika kembali dari misi. Semuanya tanpa kata. Namun kehangatan begitu terasa melingkupi hatinya ketika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Ini menjadi favorit mereka di mana Sakura berbaring dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap mata sehitam malam itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengijinkan aku menjadi bagian hidupmu, menjadi keluargamu," lanjut Sakura sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak menjawab namun malah menarik Sakura semakin merapat padanya seraya berkata, "dan terima kasih, karena telah mencintaiku."

.

.

**Throughout this world, no matter what happens**

**I will always love you**

**I will always be gently watching over you**

**Strongly, weakly, and sometimes sternly with warmth**

**And we hold every moment cos that's what family is for **

**.**

* * *

End - 718 words

* * *

Ada yang suka ONE OK ROCK? Haha

Judulnya gak nyambung sama isi. Tapi saya coba ngambil dari liriknya yang tentang keluarga tapi lagi-lagi gagal sepertinya.

Btw, saya ngerasa fic ini alay. Beneran susah bikin fic SasuSaku :(

Semoga gak ada typo karena saya males ngecek lagi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

.

Pamulang, 22 Februari 2015


End file.
